Just Dessert
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: It has been nearly three years since Spencer and Loki spent the night together. They haven't seen each other since that day. Sequel to Hard Candy. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Warnings: language, homoerotic situations, lemons and limes!


Just Dessert

Gabriel watched the Winchesters pull away. Now everyone thought he was dead and they'd leave him out of the Apocalypse. He was free to be his own man… Trickster… angel. Whatever. He didn't even know anymore.

But, he did know what he wanted.

He wanted to see Spencer again.

X

Sipping his coffee, Spencer flipped through his newspaper. The weekend was very welcome after the case of the week. All he wanted to do was relax with a good book. And lots of good coffee and chocolate.

X

Gabriel winced, watching Spencer enter some scumbag's darkened house; gun raised, face determined. The rest of the team was throughout the house, clearing the other rooms. The unsub was waiting in the room just beyond Spencer's current location. He had a gun. If he went in there, Spencer would be shot. Gabriel had to do something!

With a thought, he made something crash in the unsub's room, letting Spencer know he was there and allowing him to call for backup.

Only when the serial had been cuffed and escorted to the car did Gabriel relax.

He watched as Derek Morgan complimented Spencer with a shoulder-squeeze and a smile.

"Good work, kid."

He wasn't jealous at all.

X

If the unsub, Jacobs, hadn't knocked a book off the table, Spencer knew he'd have been shot.

Sure, he was wearing a vest… but what if Jacobs had aimed for his head? He'd been lucky and he knew it. So, a quiet weekend was his plan. Long bubble baths, good books, good coffee and a lot of quality chocolate.

Maybe some Spencer Time.

*x*

After a long, tiring day of reading and indulging in decadent foods… with a glass of wine or two… a long soak in a bubble bath was exactly what the doctor ordered. _If I had a prescription pad, I'd use it for this_, he thought, testing the water temperature.

He turned off the tap and stripped. He'd been waiting for this all week.

Sinking into the bubbles, he groaned. The heat of the water relaxed his tense muscles and soothed away any lingering stress from the previous week.

He sank down, ducking his head under water briefly. This was the best he'd felt since… _Loki_. Sitting up again, he snorted. _I didn't even find out his real name. Weird… especially since he was a key witness…_ he shrugged. The case has been dismissed – they hadn't been able to convince the local police of the possibility of such a strange serial killer. Instead, the deaths had been written off as a suicide and freak accidents. Even though they couldn't really explain the mauling of the animal tester.

Shaking his head, Spencer forced his mind back to his time with Loki. The man was… mysterious. And definitely a lot more than a janitor.

The day after they'd spent the night together, Spencer had glanced around the apartment quickly while Loki showered before work.

As full as the apartment was of technology and food and odd pieces of art, the overall affect was… not what it appeared to be. It was impersonal and functional. Like a sort of showroom… like a hideout.

His lover had no photos on the walls, or on shelves… he had nothing personal. It was kind of sad.

Spencer had left later that day, leaving a message on the janitor's phone. It was almost three years later, and he hadn't seen or heard from the man since.

He wasn't upset though. They'd had a good time, but they both had lives. They lived too far apart to really have anything beyond that one night.

But, occasionally, Spencer found his mind wandering to the funny little man. He remembered everything about their time together. Everything about Loki.

He remembered the piercing eyes… they were almost gold, sparkling with mischief and humour. He remembered the devilish little smirk playing on his lips; the way those lips felt on his… the way they tasted when they kissed. He could remember the sounds spilling over those lips when he'd run his hands over the muscles on his chest; his stomach… his groin.

Most importantly, he remembered the way it felt when Loki was inside him.

Remembering their night together, Spencer ran his fingers over his body, trailing down to his groin; giving himself a few strokes before teasing his opening… inserting a slick finger, making himself moan.

As his mind played out the memory of that night, he wriggled his fingers around, stretching himself enough to add another.

Changing position, sliding down further into the bath, Spencer found his prostate, causing him to gasp sharply, his unoccupied hand shooting up to grab the side of the tub as he abused the sensitive nerve.

His penis emerged slightly, as he thrust his hips up, almost out of the water; the foreskin peeled back, revealing a leaking head. Groaning, Spencer let go of the tub and grasped himself firmly. His hand was cold from the porcelain, but it felt good against the heat of his crotch.

Loki's face swam in his mind's eye; the knowing smirk, the sparkling eyes turning him on even more.

X

Gabriel's pocket buzzed, bringing him out of his meditation. Grumbling he checked his phone. His favourite application, _iSpy_, was alerting him to a new 'activity'; one marked as a favourite. Chuckling, he opened the app to check it out.

Spencer was in the bath. Fingering himself. And _fuck_, was that _hot_.

Gabriel transferred his feed to his new big screen, and relaxed back into his recliner. He always enjoyed the show.

Over the months (years) since his night with Spencer, Gabriel had checked on his agent a few times. (And not always when the kid was masturbating… just mostly.)

He thought about showing up one day… rekindling whatever spark had been between them… but he never actually let himself. How would he explain his presence? How would he explain how he knew where Spencer lived? They were worlds apart. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring the guy into even more of a fucked-up world than he was already a part of.

But, in moments like this, watching Spencer touch himself; watching the kid be as happy as he could in his difficult life, Gabriel almost broke. He wanted someone like Spencer in his life. Maybe if he had Spencer, he'd feel a little less alone… maybe he'd learn how to be happy? But… he always thought about what he'd be bringing Spencer into. Demons and monsters and hunters…. And gods and angels. Fuck. If Spencer knew what else was in the world, he'd be in danger. Gabriel would protect him… but he didn't want Spencer to have to face such nightmares.

Shaking his head and putting aside such thoughts, Gabriel allowed himself to enjoy his favourite show; _Spencer Time._

X

That creepy feeling came back again. As he fucked himself, Spencer had the feeling he was being watched.

Over the last few months, the creepy feeling kept coming back. It wasn't a constant occurrence, but sometimes – especially in situations like this – he could somehow sense that he wasn't alone. _It's ridiculous. The taboo of masturbation is making me feel paranoid. No one's watching._

After only a brief pause, he continued his actions. His fist was a blur as he stroked his cock. He twisted his wrist upon every up-stroke, flicking the head in the most delicious way. His hips bucked erratically; his anus almost raw as he fingered himself. Two fingers wriggled and twisted and pumped and scissored inside him, abusing his prostate while his cock throbbed in his other hand.

His sac was heavy, contracting; tightening as he neared his climax.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Loki's face appeared once more, smiling, contorting in pleasure as he too came closer and closer to orgasm.

Spencer gave a sharp gasp, his hips bucking hard; water splashing over the edge of the tub. He didn't care. As his demi-god lover came in his mind, he came in his hand; his penis pulsing and oversensitive; softening.

He slid his fingers from inside himself and brought his hand to cup he testes; massaging them through his post-coital haze.

His legs were too wobbly to stand, so he added more warm water to his bath; the bubbles almost completely gone.

X

Gabriel knew he probably shouldn't be invading Spencer's privacy like this… but the young doctor was so irresistible. How could he _not_ watch him pleasure himself?

Groaning, Gabriel unzipped his jeans; allowing his vessel's penis to breathe.

He stroked himself, relieving some pressure before vanishing his pants completely.

"Fuck," he whispered, nearly moaned, as the image of his little FBI agent thrashing around in the bath fed his libido. The face Spencer pulled as he came pushed Gabriel over the edge faster than ever. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as Spencer's face mid-coitus.

As he basked in the after-glow, Gabriel resigned himself to his fate.

He couldn't keep himself away any longer.

He needed Spencer Reid.

X

A few weeks later, after three more cases, Spencer was given a day off. It just so happened to be a Friday, giving him a long weekend. Hotch had told him in no uncertain terms to take some time for himself. And he wasn't going to argue.

He'd decided to have breakfast at the café around the corner from his apartment. Their coffee was perfect. And their muffins were freshly baked every morning. Just what he needed.

He added a fourth sachet of sugar to his coffee as he flipped through his morning paper. _This is how every day should start. Sweet coffee, newspaper, and a delicious, freshly-baked muffin, _he thought as he tore a chunk of muffin off, savouring the rich flavour.

He flicked the page over, skimming the articles for something important and interesting. Sighing, he flipped over to the comics.

When he'd finished half his muffin and read most of the comics, a familiar voice chimed in, scaring the bejesus out of him.

"So, what's Garfield up to today?" Loki chuckled when Spencer nearly choked on his coffee. "Miss me?" he wiggled his eyebrows and stole a piece of muffin.

"Hey! Get your own muffin!" he slapped the janitor's hand when he reached for more.

"Aw, come on… didn't you miss me a little?" he grinned.

"Not really," he lied. "What brings you here?"

"You." At the simple response, Spencer's heart skipped a beat. But he ignored it, assuming the devious man was only joking. "It's true, Spencer. I missed you." He definitely sounded serious that time.

"But… your job?"

"I'm sure they can find someone else with my amazing aptitude for picking up other people's trash," he raised an eyebrow.

"I live a little far for you to suddenly decide to visit…"

"Yes… but I have my ways," came the mysterious reply. "You don't seem happy to see me." He sounded a bit awkward. Nearly… hurt?

"It's not that. You know you're welcome to visit. But… at the risk of sounding like a woman; you never called. And… I never gave you my address."

"I have a magic book. It's called _The White Pages_. I'll show you some time." He sounded amused.

"Funny. Ok, wise guy," Spencer ate the last of his muffin before Loki could steal it. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, first… riddle me this, G-Man," he teased, stealing a sip of the agent's coffee, "why is Dr Genius Reid reading comics? Don't you read medical journals or something smarter like that?" At least news articles?" he laughed again, handing back the empty coffee cup, earning a long-suffering sigh.

"I don't just read the comics! You mysteriously appeared after I'd finished with the articles!" He defended himself, feeling his face heat up. Loki chuckled again.

"Hey, the comics are the best part. I'm not judging." He leant forward, over the table. "So… you have the day off, right? Wanna do something fun?" he grinned, wriggling his eyebrows once more.

Spencer smiled shyly, fiddling with the corner of the newspaper. "What do you have in mind?"

And with that, Loki was on his feet, pulling Spencer up with him.

Somehow, the agent knew the day would be very interesting.

X

Gabriel had been watching Spencer more often over the last few weeks. He'd decided to tell the mortal everything. He wanted Spencer in his life. That meant sharing his past.

And, fuck, was that scary.

He'd been watching Spencer at work and at home, waiting for an opportunity to pop in. And reveal everything.

As he watched the human order his breakfast, Gabriel contemplated the consequences of sharing his past with Spencer. He knew he'd probably be in danger if and when anyone found out the archangel was alive. But… he would protect him. Always. And he hoped what they would have together would be worth the risk. That is… if Spencer felt the same.

So, steeling himself and pushing himself to move before he changed his mind, Gabriel blinked himself into the seat opposite Spencer, outside the café.

And now, they were walking to the man's apartment. It was rare for Gabriel to share a companionable silence with anyone. Ever. And he liked it.

When they were alone, he slipped his hand into Spencer's, gently squeezing. He'd waited for a secluded stretch of the street so he didn't embarrass the younger man. He knew he wasn't ready to share that part of himself with the world just yet.

The human didn't pull away. He squeezed back, making Gabriel's Grave pulse inside his vessel – equivalent of a person's heart missing a beat.

During this quiet intimacy, Gabriel decided it as he right moment to start his 'big reveal'. That way, Spencer could still refuse him, call him crazy or otherwise freak out and run to the comfort of his own home. So, taking a calming though unnecessary breath, Gabriel started.

"Spencer?" he stopped at the mouth of an alleyway, meeting the mortal's questioning gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something… a big something," his eyes dropped; he was unsure of how to say any of this.

"What is it?" came the gentle prompt. He looked up at the soft squeeze to his hand, showing support.

"I… well, first, I suppose I should tell you my real name, huh?" he gave a small smile.

"That'd be… a start. I was going to ask…" he shrugged, letting Gabriel control the conversation.

"My name is Gabriel," he started, hesitating. This was more difficult than he thought it would be.

"I like it. Gabriel…" the agent smiled. "Why didn't you tell me your name when we met? Why call yourself Loki?" Gabriel chuckled at the gentle interrogation techniques. Damned profilers.

"It… represents my past and… I didn't want to face it at that point. I… haven't talked to my family in a _very_ long time," he hesitated, not knowing how to continue.

"It's ok… take your time. We can finish this at my place, if you like," he gave another comforting squeeze to the archangel's hand. Gabriel nodded. Spencer seemed to be determined to hear him out.

It was only a couple of blocks to Spencer's place. Gabriel was glad he could sit down for this. He hadn't realised how difficult this would be. He didn't think he was still so… hurt by his family. It was all still so raw.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" Spencer offered when they were in his living room. Gabriel shook his head, pulling Spencer down onto the couch, next to him.

"Spencer," he looked down at their clasped hands, still unsure of how to continue.

"Why don't you tell me why you took a janitorial job when you're obviously educated and seemingly well-off?" Bless him, Spencer knew how to lead a conversation so subtly. Gabriel smiled softly.

"Ok. I was in hiding. I'd been there for six years by the time you showed up." He scowled, remembering the crap he'd had to put up with all that time. "There were so many douchebags there… most of 'em couldn't put their trash in a can if their life depended on it…" Spencer chuckled, amused.

"Who were you hiding from?"

"My family," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"They… they're not the perfect family. My brothers mean well… and so does my dad. But He's never there, so my brothers kind of… dominate everything. They make decisions in His place when they think it's 'for the greater good'… but…" he shrugged again. "I'm not so sure they see the whole picture." He leant back against the couch, looking at Spencer's calm expression. "Spencer, I'm Gabriel. The archangel."

At his words, Spencer's calm expression swiftly turned to one of worry. The profiler thought he was delusional.

Picking up on his thoughts, Gabriel realised he'd also reminded Spencer of Tobias Hankle; the man with three personalities; one of which being Raphael.

"Spence," he brought his hands to cup the agent's face. "I'm not like him. I'm not like Tobias Hankle," he stroked a thumb along the slender jawline.

"How'd you know about him?" Spencer's voice was small and pained. "Have you been watching me, Gabriel?"

"Spence! Hey," he tried to lighten the mood, "I mean, I watched you… but not in a creepy way. Just on my angel-line."

"When is secretly watching someone _not_ creepy?" he demanded.

"Look… I'm not crazy… well, I am. Who isn't? But I'm not a dangerous kind of crazy… mostly… to you," he grinned, shrugging again.

"Gabriel, how long have you realised… that you were an archangel?" Great. Now the kid was talking to him like he was one of those idiots he chased around every day. It was time for phase two of Plan A.

"I can prove it. I'm not crazy." His hands slid from Spencer's face, to his shoulders before he removed them completely. He snapped his fingers and made a giant block of chocolate appear next to the lounge.

"See?" He nudged the bar with a foot.

"Uh… yeah…" his agent's voice was a raspy whisper.

"Need more proof?" He snapped his fingers again and two cups of coffee appeared in his hands. He gave one to Spencer.

Sipping the beverage, Spencer smiled softly.

"This is the coffee you had in your apartment," his voice was a little stronger. Gabriel nodded, smiling. "It's good."

"Good? Kid, you thought _I_ was crazy? This coffee's the _best_! I told you! It's my own special blend!" he gulped his down to emphasise, earning a small laugh.

"You… you're really an archangel. Really Gabriel." Spencer seemed to be convincing himself, rather than agreeing. "So… there's a God… and heaven? And Hell?"

Gabriel nodded, his smile disappearing. "Yeah, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Well… Hell is. It's probably worse than any mortal can imagine."

"And Heaven?" Spencer sipped his coffee.

"It's different for everyone. It's everyone's own personal paradise," he shrugged again. "I left centuries ago. For angels, Heaven is different. We're not dead, so we don't relive the best days of our lives or spend eternity in whatever bliss we dream up. It's… well, it's paradise. But it's like coming home after a week of fucked up shit at work… but at the same time, it's work for us too." Spencer nodded his understanding. "Angels patrol Heaven. It's like living on a military base with civilian housing all around…" he vanished their empty cups and sat up once more. "And… angels aren't the only thing out there, kiddo. There's so much more. Demons and monsters to be general. Not to mention ghosts and pagan gods."

"And… how does 'Loki' fit into all this?" he sounded hesitant.

"Ah, good question, mi amigo!" Finally, something a little easier to discuss. "You see, in the early days of mankind… jut after Jesus, actually… I kind of… left Heaven."

"You ran away from home?" Spencer had a hint of a smile playing on his lips, earning him a playful scowl.

"That's another way to put it, I guess… anyway. My brothers, Michael and Raphael – the real Raphael – and some other younger siblings, took over Heaven when no one had heard from our Father in a few centuries. They would argue and fight and scheme… and I was always dragged into the middle of everything. They demanded I take a side. When I refused, I was called disloyal; disgraceful. And…" he paused, taking a calming breath. "And when I was dragged into it the last time, just after Jesus' death, Michael was yelling about Lucifer… our other brother. You know who I mean, right?"

"Yeah, the Morning Star; the devil."

"That's Luci," he sighed. "The idiot was 'cast from Heaven' and into the Pit, about a millennia before Christ. I was still in Heaven, but I'd started part-timing as Loki to escape. Anyway, of course the Prophets heard and recorded our dirty laundry, labelling it 'Scripture' and 'The Old Testament' when the whole Jesus thing happened." He squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And, when Michael yells about Lucifer, it's usually about the Apocalypse and defeating the face of evil and all that… and he… he demanded that I side with him and help him in his battle against Hell and _kill_ him!" His shoulders sagged. It was as though a weight had been lifted. He'd never talked about this before. And Spencer was a silent comfort; listening to every word. "I couldn't choose. I love them. As much as I hate them, and know they're complete asshats… I love them. They're my family. I couldn't take the fighting anymore. First it was Michael and Lucifer, then it was Michael and Raphael for a while… but now, in the last few hundred years, they're on the same side, intent on starting Armageddon!" He scrubbed his face, suddenly feeling drained. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to pull himself together. "So, that's my life story," he tried again to keep a semblance of the carefree 'Trickster' persona, but he was tired. He didn't want to keep up the act. And with Spencer, he didn't have to.

Suddenly, he was pulled forward and wrapped in his human's arms.

"I… may need time to deal with… the shock… of it all. The fact that A, you're an angel –"

"_Arch_angel," he teased.

"Archangel," Spencer corrected with a grin, "and B, that there are actually real monsters… not just evil humans out there."

"You're taking this really well," Gabriel pulled away, making sure Spencer was as ok as he seemed.

"Well, honestly? I'm terrified. And kind of questioning everything I know. Well, everything I _thought_ I knew… and I… I guess… I'm probably going to Hell for having a homosexual love affair with the Voice of God," he laughed.

"Oh, please. Call me 'Your Majesty'," Gabriel grinned, feeling better. "And, I _do_ hold some sway up there… I can totally bribe the bouncer into letting you in."

"You're also surprisingly human. I thought angels were unfeeling weapons?"

"Hey… only… mostly," he tried and failed to defend his family. "I've been on earth for a long time. I've had millennia to develop feelings and thoughts of my own.

"Angels are made to love God. We serve Him and worship Him before all else… except humans. He ordered us to put humans even before Him. And, because of this, Lucifer rebelled. He couldn't – can't – love humans above our Father. And so, Michael cast him out."

X

Spencer didn't reply. He pushed Gabriel back against the couch, wrapping his arms and legs around the shorter man. He rested his head on his angel's shoulder, contemplating everything he'd just learned.

After a while, all he could say was, "Wow… you're _way_ older than me," and laughed at the indignant look on Gabriel's face.

"Hey! I'll have you know, young man, that I'm the _youngest_ archangel. I'm the baby!" Spencer just laughed.

"You're still ancient by human standards. You're like a _really_ old man preying on people a few generations younger! Almost a paedophile!"

"Gross. I'm still young for an angel," he grouched.

"At least you have all your teeth and hair," teased the profiler.

"Actually… this isn't exactly my body," he sounded a little unsure of himself now; as though unsure of telling Spencer this particular detail.

"What do you mean?"

"This body… it belonged to my vessel. I took over when I became Loki."

"You possessed someone?" He sounded a little shaky, he knew, but… _come on_! _Demons_ did that! An angel wasn't supposed to do things like that!

"Whoa, hey… it's ok, kiddo. Angels need permission to enter a human's body. We're not demons." He explained the principles of an angel inhabiting a human's body. "This guy passed on centuries ago. A _long_ time ago. He was content to leave the world he knew, knowing that everyone he loved would be ok without him. But, no, I don't really look like this." He paused, seemingly waiting for a reaction.

"What do you really look like?"

"Pure white light. We don't have bodies like humans. We are, essentially, our essence. It's called Grace. It's the power that lets me make things appear and disappear. It's basically our soul. But, if we die, there is no afterlife for us. We just… die." At the last word, Spencer felt his heart plummet. This scared him.

"Don't die," he murmured, clinging to Gabriel.

"I won't, don't worry." He combed a hand through Spencer's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Any other questions, puny mortal?" he joked.

"Do angels really have wings?" He pulled back slightly, looking down into the golden eyes he loved so much.

"Yeah, we have wings…" the answer sounded cautious, almost wary.

"Can I see them?" At this, he practically felt the angel hesitate. "What?"

"Well… technically, you _could_ see them if I were to show you…"

"But?"

"Not to sound girly or cliché, but… an angel's wings are… private."

"Private?" He didn't understand.

"You know… like a human's naughty bits… but more intimate."

"How so?" Spencer was _dying_ of curiosity now.

"Jeez, Spence, give a guy a break… well, the wings are like… our private, innermost 'selves', I guess. An angel's wings reflect his Grace. They _are_ his Grace, technically. Even angels rarely see another's wings. It's intimacy at the highest level. Our wings are precious to us. Even mine," he tried to play it off, but Spencer could see the awkwardness.

"Oh. Ok," he really had no other response. What _could_ he say?

They lay together in silence for a long moment, content to bask in each other's presence.

But, finally, Gabriel spoke.

"I guess… seeing that I've seen all of you… I can share this part of myself…" he still sounded unsure.

"You don't have to! It's ok."

"I know. But… I'm sharing my life with you because I want you to be a part of it. And… if I can't share this with you, who can I share it with?" He gently moved Spencer to the side, before standing. "Ok. Close your eyes."

"Why?" he was confused again. _What's the big deal?_

"Humans can't see an angel's Grace without their eyes burning out of their sockets. For my wings to materialise upon your earthly plane," he smirked, "I have to use my Grace. It'll only take a second," he smiled, indulging Spencer's curiosity.

So, the doctor closed his eyes, waiting for the go-ahead.

Through his eyelids, he could see – feel – a white-hot light. It was pure energy. Even with his eyes closed, Spencer had to turn his face away.

"Ok," came the uncharacteristically-timid voice.

X

Gabriel stood still as a statue. Never had he shared his wings before. He knew it was lame… and he'd read a few fan fictions of the _Supernatural_ books… and a lot of them were dead-on about the wings. They were private. And sensitive. (Not so sensitive that one touch would have him coming in his pants like a teenager, but still pleasantly stimulating.)

He waited for the human's reaction. A smile, a frown, a sneeze of allergy to down – anything! But for a long while, Spencer just stared and analysed. It was freaking him out!

He shifted uncomfortably.

Fuck, he felt like a virgin standing naked before her boyfriend!

X

Spencer couldn't tear his eyes away from the wings. They were… amazing. They were brilliantly white with a few gold feathers throughout.

He wasn't sure they were actually feathers, though. They were so smooth and electrifying… so otherworldly that they most likely weren't really feathers.

"Is that… part of your Grace?" he asked, standing.

"Yeah. Sort of. Like an ember of a fire."

"They're beautiful. I mean… wow. How else can they be described?" He laughed; the sight of something so good and _pure_ made him happy; content.

Then, amazingly, Gabriel pulled him close and ran a hand down Spencer's arm, pulling it up by the wrist… and placed it on a wing.

The angel moved one of his six awesome wings forward for Spencer to touch. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Not only the texture, but the emotions surrounding the situation.

He could _feel_ the intimacy of the act. The fact that a being so powerful was allowing him to do this – to touch his essence – was humbling and surreal. Spencer felt the Grace wash over his whole being as his fingers caressed the shimmering feathers. He felt safe and content; loved. It was unbelievable.

Gabriel's eyes were closed gently, a look of peace softening his features.

Spencer couldn't resist. He placed his free hand on Gabriel's cheek, drawing him in for a long, slow, deep kiss. He could think of no other way to express his gratitude and respect for this creature.

X

Spencer's hands caressing his face and wings were surprising – even though he'd placed the human's hand there himself. The feelings washing over him – through him – were overwhelming. He felt accepted and loved. He didn't have to be the smartarse Trickster now. Or ever again.

He was home. With Spencer.

The kiss was a welcome surprise. He found himself returning it with as much affection and commitment as Spencer.

This was much more than a kiss.

It was a promise. A promise of everything and nothing. Of love and friendship and acceptance. Gabriel knew he'd made the right choice. His hands gripped Spencer's hips, pulling him close.

When they were flush together, Gabriel wrapped his arms and wings around his human. In return, Spencer's arms wrapped around his shoulders; one hand finding its way back to a wing and stroking the feathers gently.

Soon, they were rubbing against each other; grinding and rutting. Their erections pressed insistently against each other, confined cruelly in their pants.

With a thought, that was changed.

Gabriel had them naked, laying upon Spencer's bed in a heartbeat.

X

The shorter man was a lot stronger than he looked. And Spencer supposed that was part of being an angel.

He was still trying to come to terms with the onslaught of information he'd just received, but he knew there was no point in denial or in drawing out his inevitable acceptance.

The man littering kisses along his neck and chest had wings. Six wings. And he could make things appear and disappear. With all that proof, Spencer knew there was no room for argument.

So, he lay back and enjoyed the ride.

X

His human was taking everything really well. And Gabriel knew it was a lot to come to terms with. But he'd made the right choice. Spencer would accept him and his life. It was all he needed. Well, apart from the mind-blowing sex they were about to have. That was also a necessity.

Gabriel leant back, sat up and admired the human underneath him.

Spencer had a debauched look about him already. His hair fanned around his head, making him appear deliciously rumpled. His eyes had darkened to a deep chocolate-brown; the irises were thin halos around his dilated pupils. The soft, moist, pink lips were slightly slackened, bruised from their kisses.

The pale chest was slightly heaving; the pink nipples hardened to rosy peaks.

If he looked down further, Gabriel would see their erections pulsing together; leaking – weeping desperately for someone to touch them.

He brought a hand to himself, allowing only a few strokes, lest he find completion too soon. Spencer's eyes locked onto his hand; his penis. The agent stared hungrily; his eyes silently begging Gabriel to touch him.

X

Spencer could feel his body vibrate in anticipation of Gabriel's touches.

As the archangel sat back and stroked himself, watching Spencer writhing, the agent grew impatient. His eyes stared at Gabriel's dick; the angel's hand slowly moving up and down; his own erection throbbed, neglected.

"Gabe… touch me," he rasped, throat suddenly dry.

"Of course," the angel grinned, running a fingertip along Spencer's side; tickling him, making him writhe even more.

"No. More. Touch me… here," he grabbed the offending hand and led it to his cock. He wrapped Gabriel's fingers around his shaft and bucked into the warm hand. The friction caused him to take a shuddering gasp. The contact felt so _good_! It had been so long since anyone else had touched him. And even then, it was only Gabriel.

"Jeez, Spence… you're so hard… ungh… I can feel your pulse. Mmm… it's so heavy," Gabriel teased the phallus, alternating between a firm stroke and a light fingertip trailing around the head. It felt amazing and terrible at the same time.

He needed more. He needed to feel Gabriel inside him.

Finally, just as he was about to complain, there was a subtle shift and he found himself on his knees and elbows, arse in the air, genitals heavy and bouncing between his thighs. The movement of his penis and testicles gave a slight sensation as they slapped his belly and thigh with the sudden change of position, making a soft smacking sound. Behind him, Gabriel groaned, apparently watching.

Spencer felt so exposed. So naughty! It was kind of frightening… but exciting. He felt sexy.

He waited only a few moments before something happened.

Gabriel's hand was between his legs, groping his sac; rolling and squeezing. His pace built, making sounds of an embarrassing pitch spill over Spencer's lips.

The agent could feel his cock leaking; the rough treatment to his testicles was fucking awesome. He moved his hips, thrusting into the devilish hand, almost at his peak from this alone.

But then, Gabriel removed his hand. He _moved_ his _hand_.

"You bastard," Spencer half laughed, half moaned. This was torture of the sweetest kind. Gabe just laughed, bending himself over Spencer's back, his erection rubbing between the pert little arse cheeks.

Spencer's hole twitched, winking in anticipation.

He could feel the heat from his lover's dick. It was white-hot, scorching him, making him sweat. It was divine.

X

Gabriel practically mounted Spencer like a dog. His body aligned with the agent's so nicely. The press of the profiler's arse cheeks on his cock was exquisite. Almost enough pressure… but not quite. And, judging by the impatient bucking and moaning, Spencer felt the same way.

He chuckled, pulling away just enough to balance on his knees, enabling him to wrap an arm around the bony hips under him, and give a few relieving strokes to Spencer's weeping – almost screaming – erection.

"Gabe… stop teasing me!" came the weak demand. The archangel chuckled again, loving the breathlessness in Spencer's voice. _God, he's edible_.

"Ok, Spence. What do you want me to do? Where do you want me touch you?"

"Fuck me. Touch me everywhere. Anywhere!" he sounded so desperate. It was music to the Trickster's ears.

"As you wish," he grinned.

X

All contact was ceased. Spencer was suddenly kneeling on his bed, alone. The warmth along his back and thighs faded. _Where'd he go!_

But soon, he felt something warm and wet gliding along his crack.

Gabriel had some kind of lubricant coating his fingers and was spreading a generous amount all over Spencer's arse.

He felt his hole wink every time the finger crossed it, pausing to tease the tight little ring upon every stroke. When he thought he could take no more teasing, he finally felt the slightest penetration. Gabriel had inserted the tip of his index finger and was wriggling it around, spreading the lubricant along the inside of his anus.

The slightest scent of…_ chocolate mint?_ came wafting to his nose. The lubricant was chocolate mint.

"It's edible," came the amused voice before the angel flipped him over, and started spreading copious amounts of the lube over Spencer's body.

He groaned as the devious entity smeared the substance over his genitals, his nipples, and every other sensitive point on his quivering body.

X

Oh, this human was _delectable_.

Every touch made the man respond differently. He moaned and gasped and hummed and sighed. And that was just Gabriel applying his favourite lube. (Which was actually just melted mint chocolate… but Spencer didn't need to know that!) His Grace kept it smooth and liquid; the best way to lick it off.

He started at Spencer's lips, combining the taste of his FBI agent with the sweet, rich taste of the lubricant. He plunged his tongue deep within Spencer's mouth, teasing and playing with the other's appendage. He tickled the roof of Spencer's mouth before soothing it with a sensual lick, bringing his tongue down to Spencer's, coaxing it into his own mouth to suckle briefly, before trailing his lips over the chocolate-covered throat.

He lapped the chocolate, nibbling the sensitive expanse of skin on Spencer's throat. He broadened his tongue, making sure he removed every trace of the confection.

When all the dessert was gone, Gabriel nibbled his way down to Spencer's chest, leaving little bruises along the way.

Spencer leant into every lick, every nibble; long, low moans and short, sharp gasps flowing through his lips; soft exclamations of "Gabe!" and "Oh, fuck!" followed Gabriel's tongue. The human's hands found their way to the angel's hair, tugging the soft locks in bliss; caressing the scalp in ecstasy.

Gabriel could hear the human's heart beating faster and faster, encouraging him to continue along his path. The hands stroking through his hair ignited the flame building in his belly; even such a small stimulation bringing him pleasure.

His erection was so heavy, so hot; it needed some kind of pressure.

Leaning on one elbow, as his mouth tortured one of Spencer's nipples, he brought a hand up to grasp one of Spencer's, bringing it down to his cock, encouraging it to stroke him slowly, and instructing it to squeeze his balls; rub them as he'd done to the human before.

The reaction this got him was the most delicious yet. A long, deep growl erupted from the doctor's throat as his elegant fingers fondled Gabriel's arousal, spreading pre-ejaculate along the shaft, creating a wet friction.

Gabriel's hips bucked, causing him to stop his attentions along Spencer's torso.

At a second growl, he listened in to the agent's thoughts.

_Oh, fuck… God, he's so hard… so big. Even better than I remember! Ohh… why's he stopping?_

Gabriel grinned against Spencer's belly, continuing his quest with even more gusto.

He spread his wings, freeing both hands to roam about Spencer's body. One hand left Spencer to grope and fondle and jerk, then to slide down between the chocolate-covered cheeks, rubbing and teasing the neglected little hole. The other hand slid down Spencer's back, holding him up, closer to Gabriel's questing mouth.

Finally, he came to Spencer's weeping prick. The head was a deep purple, dripping pearls of come; ejaculate sliding down, over the foreskin, down the shaft to land in the soft curls of pubic hair.

Spencer's hand could no longer reach Gabriel's penis, so the angel was pleasantly surprised when both the human's arms wrapped around his torso, only for the slender fingers to bury themselves into his wings.

With a gasp of pleasure, Gabriel enveloped the delicious cock, sucking as hard as the human could stand, thankful he didn't need to breathe.

X

Spencer bucked harshly, surprised by the sudden wet warmth of his lover's mouth surrounding his prick. His fingers squeezed the feathers within reach, causing Gabriel to swallow around his mouthful of cock, which, in turn, caused Spencer to move his hands to the join of wing-to-shoulder and hold on for dear life. The cycle continued; Spencer stimulated the wings, causing Gabriel to suck harder, or swallow as he deep-throated the profiler.

Spencer felt like he was about to explode. His body was tingling wherever the angel's mouth and hands had been; bringing him closer and closer to his peak.

"Ohh, Gabriel… I'm close," he murmured.

That was a mistake.

Gabriel pulled away and gave the base of Spencer's erection a firm squeeze, staving off his orgasm. The human groaned; a needy sound tinged with frustration.

"Not until I'm inside you," he grinned, suddenly slipping his whole finger inside the relaxed little opening, making Spencer gasp and thrust his hips up to meet the intrusion.

X

Gabriel wriggled his finger, working the tight channel open, stimulating the sensitive nerve-endings.

As he thrust his fingers in and out, wriggling and circling, he remembered the few times he's watched Spencer indulge himself in this way. He remembered the look on his human's face; similar to the one gracing the delicate features at that moment. But now, Spencer seemed to be enjoying it a lot more.

Spencer bucked his hips, squeezing Gabriel's wing-joints tightly. The angel moaned, inserting a second finger, increasing the pace of his wriggling.

Now, with two fingers inside the human, he scissored and stretched the slick, minty hole. He crooked his fingers back and forth, sending shocks of pleasure shooting along Spencer's extremities.

Plunging his fingers deeper, Gabriel located the agent's prostate, making him squirm even more.

"Ungh, Gabriel… hurry up!" the note of desperation in Spencer's voice increased as Gabriel abused his prostate, pounding his fingers in and out of the loosening fuckhole. He held back his own moan as Spencer purposely clenched, sucking his fingers inside, even further.

"One more, Spencer," he murmured, caressing the man's back with his other hand. Behind him, his wings kept him balanced above the human, lazily flapping every-so-often. He brought one down and around, feathers lightly brushing a flushed cheek. Through his wing tip, Gabriel channelled a small amount of Grace into his lover, making his whole body spasm with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck; oh, fuck; oh, fuck," the human chanted in a breathy moan, lost in a world of bliss; unable to do more than react on a basic level; clenching his anus around three of Gabriel's fingers, his fists around the base of the first two wings.

Gabriel looked up at Spencer's face, delighted to see his cheeks tinged with pink; the sweat beading on his forehead and temples, making his long, soft hair stick to his face. He looked like an angel _should,_ thought Gabriel.

Soon, the archangel withdrew his fingers with a wet squelch. Spencer's tight little anus was now gaping, dripping and inviting him inside. He shuddered, an electrifying tingle of need shooting through his vessel, nearly overwhelming in its intensity.

Gabriel moved his hands to better support his human; one upon his hip, the other around his shoulders, bringing him close. Spencer wrapped his legs around Gabriel's waist, and, with one swift thrust, the angel was buried deep within the human; marvelling at the feeling of the tight, wet heat sucking him in. He let out a small breath, trying to compose himself before he completely lost it and came right then and there.

Time seemed to slow down as he held himself over Spencer. He could feel the twitching and contracting of the human's anal cavity around his vessel's aching erection. He panted, releasing a small amount of tension, until he could move within his lover once more.

X

Gabriel's cock throbbed inside him, filling him wonderfully. He became hyper aware in his arousal, able to feel every pulse of the angel's.

Spencer squeezed the wings in his hands, closing his eyes in pained pleasure. His own erection was starting to ache. He needed Gabriel to move.

When he couldn't take the waiting anymore, Spencer thrust his hips up into Gabriel. He used his arms around the angel to pull him down, closer. Hands leaving the soft feathers to hold Gabriel's head, fists clenching in his hair, Spencer brought him down into a kiss; soft, loving and deep.

Their tongues danced, teasing and coaxing each other; their lips caressed each other's, initiating the movement the rest of their bodies needed.

Spencer felt his lover move inside him, hitting his prostate, stimulating every nerve ending along the way. He moaned, finally feeling some kind of relief on his erection as Gabriel's belly rubbed against him whenever the angel moved.

Their kisses became shallow as they moved together. Soon, Spencer could only cry out wordlessly ad the angel fucked into him with abandon. They held each other tightly, as they rutted desperately.

Gabriel's breath puffed against his cheek; the sweet smell of mint chocolate wafting over his face.

One of the angel's wings brushed against Spencer's face once more; the feathers caressing his cheek, sending another jolt of ecstasy throughout his entire being. He cried out, removing his hands from the man above him to replace one on himself, pumping furiously, squeezing and twisting his hand up and down his shaft, his knuckles brushing against Gabriel's belly as he continued his animalistic thrusts; his other hand curling around the angel's torso, gripping his shoulder blade.

Spencer could no longer think coherently, the only thought running through his mind was _Oh, fuck; oh, fuck; oh, fuck,_ once more.

X

Gabriel gasped, trying to keep his true voice in check as his human touched himself underneath him. The delicate fingers grasped Spencer's length, practically a blur in their rapidity. Even though he couldn't see it with his face buried in Spencer's neck, kissing and nibbling, Gabriel knew how edible and unfairly _sweet_ the human looked when he did this.

He fucked into the scrumptious little man as hard as he could take; shocks of Grace bringing them both closer and closer to completion.

Every time he hit Spencer's prostate, Gabriel sent Grace along his vessel's penis, into the agent's writhing body, and every time, the angel was rewarded with a litany of sounds of appreciation; music to his ears.

The tight little channel around him caressed him continuously, letting him know Spencer was close.

Before Spencer could finish himself off, Gabriel flapped his wings, bringing them to a sitting position, allowing him to bounce his lover on his penis, fucking up and into him as hard and fast as he dared. One wing wrapped around the agent again and left the other five to balance them on the bed as they rocked together; Gabriel's mouth latching onto the sensitive throat.

With his hands on Spencer's hips, Gabriel lifted the man up and brought him back down, harshly, making him cry out and curl his hands in the feathers even tighter.

The sounds escaping Spencer's mouth as he was manhandled made the angel's dick swell even more, the excitement pulsing through his vessel; through his Grace.

Their orgasms swept through them in a tidal wave. Both cried out wordlessly, their release shooting through them with long, low groans and sharp, breathy gasps.

Gabriel held his human close, gently pushing him back down onto the mattress, bodies still joined.

Spencer's hair was damp with sweat and sticking to his face even more so than before.

Not for the first time, Gabriel found himself thinking that _this_ was how real angels should look.

X

Spencer's body was completely relaxed. He was practically limp within Gabriel's arms.

The feeling of Gabriel holding him up, wrapping his wing around him and fucking him so hard was unbelievable. His legs tingled from staying spread for so long; his arse was still filled with the angel's prick. He clenched around it, earning himself a breathy moan. He huffed a laugh, pulling the ancient being close, nuzzling his face to Gabriel's, littering kisses wherever he could reach before the soft lips caught his own, locking them into another soul-searing kiss.

He stroked a hand through the angel's hair, petting him in a sleepy, post-coital haze.

Spencer felt the other man shift, making him hold on tighter.

"Don't go," he murmured, nearly asleep.

"I won't."

X

Gabriel watched as Spencer drifted off to sleep. The human's face was relaxed and content; a soft smile gracing his lips.

Even in sleep, Spencer clung to him.

The soft demand for him to stay made Gabriel's Grace pulse and hum. He couldn't leave if he tried.

Still inside his human, Gabriel allowed himself to drift off into his meditative state, realising that Spencer was his own just dessert.

XXX

_A/N: Wow. What a doozy. I hope you all liked the final story in the 'Hard Candy' plot line. I'm hoping to play around with the pairing in the future, but nothing more with this particular plot. Thank you all for reading! _


End file.
